Yasmins new life
by Princess2M0M0
Summary: This is the story of Jasmin Bennett a OC going to Hogwarts for her 3rd year. It's all about her first love. And how she gets secrets and a new life she doesn't really want.Its another OC Draco love story. I suck at Summary's please read.


**Disclaim: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.. Apart from Haley, Haley's family, Taylor and Athena.**

**Chapter 1: Familiar faces **

Hey My name is Jasmin Bennett, I'm 13 years old. I live with my dad Chris and my 3 younger brother's. Gabe 10, Nick 9, Markus 7. They're all wizards and I'm a witch. My mum died 6 years is a quick dialogue of what I look like. I have deep green eyes and reddish/brown hair thats a bit wavy. I always hide it behind a black bandanna which Chris makes me wear. Oh yeah and I'm an Animagus. My animal is a King Charles spaniel thats about 9 months old with light brown and white fur. I have a barn owl named Athena that I got for my 11th birthday. Adorable huh?

Anyway this is how it started.

Markus woke me up early, at 10 am I mean come on it was a Saturday and I wanted to sleep in. "What's up?" I asked. "You have a letter. Daddy says I can't open it but I really want to. Can I open it? Please, please, please" he said. "You know I love you but no" I said taking the letter and ruffling his hair. "Awwwww" He said giving me a puppy dog face. "Go stuff your face with pancakes you little rascal." I said shoeing him away. When he left I turned the letter over. It had an ugly but familiar crest on the front with the words, "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." I read out loud a smile slowly creping across my face. " It's finally here. I'm going back to Hogwarts." I yelled jumping up and down on my bed. "Yep kiddo, I'm here to help you and solve crimes" A familiar voice said. "Sirius!" I yelled jumping of my bed and running into his open arms. He gave me a huge bear hug. "Hello, Jasmin I missed you so much. So I hear you're a big girl now. On ready going off to your 3. year at Hogwarts" he smiled down at me. "I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you in 2 mouths thats forever in girl time" I said grinning. "Wait a sec, why are you here?" "To help you get to Hogwarts of course" He said letting me go. I Grinned. A few hours later I packed and said good-bye to dad and my little brother's. And me and Sirius were on a train to London. I had read the letter at least 10 times I couldn't believe how much junk they where making us buy. We got 2 rooms in the leaky cauldron, had dinner and talked late into the night. The next few days raced past far to fast I walked through the streets with Sirius and got the things I needed for school. On the day before I had to leave for Hogwarts I was at the book store looking though the aisles and with my wand in hand while Serious was getting the books, when Draco walked in with his dad. My heart skipped a beat. His dad went to the back of the shop and started picking books of the shelves. Draco ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "Hey Jazzy, How was your summer?" he asked letting go of me. "Hi Draco, it was pretty boring actually, Chris made me stay at home most of the time so I could help out with the little devils." I said twirling my wand. "How was your's? Did you go to France again?" I asked. "It was OK. I met lots of boring people who wouldn't stop talking about boring stuff in boring places. Nope, not this year, if I had I would have invited you. You know that. So do you want to go do something?" He said. Looking at me I felt like he was looking into my soul I grinned. "Yeah, sure. But will your dad be OK with it?" I asked adjusting my bandanna a bit. "Course, but he properly won't notice. He won't be finished shopping for a few hours...or weeks" He laughed. We walked down to the ice cream shop and brought some ice cream. Then we spent a few hours window shopping. As always it was heaps of fun. Then we went back to the book store. We where looking at a big, and I mean BIG book when I heard a cold voice behind me I gulped, I knew that voice. "Draco" I jumped up, Draco's father was standing over me I gulped, as always he looked a bit scary. "Hi, Mr. Malfoy good to see you. Are those new Robes?" I asked, nervously. "Hello, Miss Bennett, what a nice surprise Draco has been talking about you all summer. Yes they are, how did you know?" He said with a smile. I was rather taken back by how nice he was acting. "Draco, say good bye to this charming young lady, your mother will be getting worried, we're running very late we should have been home a few hours ago" "Yes, Father" Draco said getting up. "good-bye Jazzy."

I blushed, totally forgetting my wand I waved slightly and books start flying off the shelves around us. The huge book we had been looking at came flying towards me. I screamed, shielded my face and braced myself for impact but nothing happened. Slowly I lowered my arms and looked around. Draco had his wand in his hand making the book hover in the air a few millimeters away from my face. With a flick of his wand he sent it back to the little table we had been sitting at and then with another flick all the other books back to their shelves. Everything was back to the way it was. He smiled at me his eyes saying "You're welcome." Then his dad took him by the arm and semi dragged him outside muttering "Stupid boy, used magic to save some girl from a black eye you're lucky I have connections..." I smiled then went out as well. Sunlight met me and I headed slowly back to the leaky cauldron. I was lying on my bed day dreaming about Draco when Sirius came charging in. His face red with rage in his arms was a bundle of books. He tossed the bundle aside and came storming up to me. "How dare you leave me there with the books I was worried sick. Anything could have happened to you, is it so hard to come and tell me you're going back?" He shouted. I felt a bit bad for forgetting him but you really couldn't blame me. Me and Draco where best friends and I hadn't seen him snice school had ended. "I'm so, so sorry, it won't happen again I promise." I said smiling apologetically. His face lost it's redness and he relaxed "It's OK, don't worry about it kiddo. Come on, let's get you something to eat you have a big day a head of you." he said. When I went to sleep that night I dreamed of Draco.

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Expressie**

"WAKE UP!" "w-w-what?" I blinked It was the second time someone had woken me up in a very short time I was rather pissed. "Come on sleeping beauty wake up!" Sirius said "Tired, don't wanna wake up" I said pulling the cover over my head the only problem was that the cover wasn't there. I groaned then I remembered. I was going to Hogwarts I shot up and 40 minutes later me and Sirius where running though the barrier and stepping onto platform 9¾. I was about to get on the train when Sirius put a big bag of Gold Galleons in my hand. "Sirius, I-I can't take this it's to much.." I said. "No, I want you to have it you have to buy lunch after all. Now get on that train or you'll be walking to Hogwarts." He chuckled. "Thanks Sirius you're the best" I said smiling. Tears falling down my cheek.

He gave me one last hug and whispered "Look inside the bag you'll find your late birthday present. But don't open it yet." I got on at the back of the train and started looking for a empty compartment I passed Harry Potter. He was talking to the book-worm Hermione Granger and the red-headed idiot Ron Weasley for some reason he never seemed to like me. But it didn't really matter. I was friends with nearly everyone else. The next compartment was full with Slytherins, as I walked past Draco called my name. I didn't want him to see me crying so I hurried past about 8 doors down I finally found a empty one. Relieved I went inside. I opened the window and saw Sirius. I wiped away my tears and waved. He waved back, I could tell he looked concerned. The Howarts express pulled out of the station. Only when I was certain that Sirius wouldn't be able to see me did I close the window and burst into tears again. Suddenly I heard the compartment door slide open I turned away not wanting whoever it was to see me. I was startled when I felt a strong arm around me pulling me into a hug I didn't know who it was and I didn't care I just wept on his shoulder grateful he was there. Finally I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Draco?" I sniffed wiping my tears away for the second time. "Yes" he said kindly, handing me a tissue. I took it and blew my nose. "Thanks but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" I asked. He smiled "you are my friend, anyway Crab tried a spell to make the compartment smell nice...they won't miss me for a very long time." He said stroking my hair. A few hours later we were having a blast we'd gotten heaps of stuff from the trolley and were trying "Berti bots every favored beans." whoever got a abnormal favored bean had to cast a spell on one of the chocolate frogs. It was a game we'd played since we where kids. So far we had a rainbow colored frog, a frog that wouldn't stop saying crazy things like "I want to eat my ass it looks so good, BUNNY!" and one that thought it was a dog, it barked and chased the other frogs around...it was hilarious.

"eeeow barf favor" I said and spitting the bean on the floor. The frog that thought it was a dog jumped down and ate it then barked, rolled over and looked up at us expecting more. We burst out laughing. "hahahaha, you really don't see that every day, alright you got a odd bean do a spell" Draco said still laughing. "OK, OK" I cleared my throat and got out my wand, I had the words on my tongue when the train stopped very suddenly. I would have gone flying into the opposite wall if Draco hadn't grabbed my hand. But sadly that's what all our sweets did. I looked up at Draco and smiled. "Thanks, but you really have to stop saving me." I said blushing. "I'll stop saving you when you stop needing to be saved." He replied. I giggled. Then I looked down at my hand and realized that Draco was still holding it. Suddenly the lights went off. "What the hell just happened?" I asked. "The lights went buff" He teased. "No, I mean why did the lights go off? And why did we stop anyway?" I said a tiny bit scared. "Oh,no idea...is it just me or is it starting to get a bit chilly?" He asked. "I-I.." I stammered. I couldn't help it, I knew that feeling. The coldness, the feeling that nothing was going to be OK again, it could only mean one thing: Dementors. I gasped and clawed at my throat, I couldn't breath, I felt the fear coming on Dementors where my worst night mare I was deadly afraid of them. I had met Dementors before and they had almost taken my soul. "Jasmin?..." I heard Draco calling my name before everything went black...

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

"Jasmin? Jasmin? JASMIN?" Draco was calling me again I wanted him to leave me alone I couldn't face the world not with the Dementors there. I just couldn't do it. Well that was in till someone forced a chunk of goodness into my mouth. I blinked and looked up. I was on the the floor my head was on something warm and soft when I sat up I realized that the something was Draco's lap. I looked around there was a kind looking guy in tattered robes kneeling in front of me breaking a really big chocolate bar. "Who?...What?" I asked still in a daze. "Ssh, don't worry it's gonna be OK. The Dementor is gone." Draco said kindly. I was touched how Draco was being so protective and kind even though he didn't look to good himself. His face was extremely white and he looked rather scared. I smiled weakly and tried to put on a strong face. "This chocolate is so good, I need more." I said trying to hide the fact that I was a really scared mess. But I could tell I wasn't fooling Draco. He knows me better then anyone else, even me. Then the chocolate guy spoke up. "Here's some more chocolate you'll need it otherwise you might faint again you look rather pale, worse then Draco here. I better be heading of got to get back to your twin." He said winking at me. "Wait I don't have a twin.." I said confused but it was to late he was on ready gone. "That was weird..." I said standing up but my knees buckled and I fell back down. Luckily Draco caught me, he set me down on the seat. "Seriously you have got to stop saving me" I said pocking him jokingly. "I'll stop saving you when you stop needing to be saved" he said again the color coming back to his face. He grinned at me. "So did you enjoy your nap? Was my lap comfortable?" he asked looking down at me he looked worried. "Very, can I use it again? I'm tried." I said yawning. "Sure" He answered. That was Draco for you, unless you got on his bad side he was always there for you and always ready to help...

I woke up because I could feel something on my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw Draco's face over mine there was still something on my mouth. With a start I realized he was kissing me! I thought it was a wonderful dream so I kissed him back. When he pulled back I pretended to still be asleep I wanted the moment to stay and not be washed away by awkwardness. I mean I've know the guy since before we even went to school. I met him in a store in Diagon Ally when Chris took me and the devils there for the first time, 6 years ago and Draco had never seemed to like me in that way. And now he kisses me, when I'm pretending to be asleep. I felt so warm inside, I've liked him since the first day we met but I always thought that he only liked me as a friend and now he kisses me, I was in cloud 9. Minus the Dementor this was the best day ever.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Hey, how do you feel?" he asked. "I feel fine. That chocolate works miracles." I answered but in truth it was more then the chocolate. I sat up at looked out the window. It was very dark outside but I could tell that the train was moving. "Are we there yet?" I asked in a little girls voice. Draco laughed "No, not yet but we will be soon so you should get changed into your robes. And I should get back to my friends, they'll be looking for me." He said. I felt like he'd just punched me. First he kisses me and then he just leaves. What was wrong with him? If he liked me why was he leaving? Was he embarrassed of me? Was he ashamed because we're in different houses?

But I didn't ask any questions."Sure, thanks for staying with me so long" I said trying not to sound as hurt as I felt. "You're welcome," He said then he got up and left. I watched him go. I sighed then I noticed a little pouch. There was a little note attached to it I picked it up.

_Dear Jazzy_

_Happy birthday, I'm sorry it's late. I didn't want it to get lost in the post. I hope you like it._

_-Draco_

I put the note in my pocket. And turned the pouch upside down, a gold Cain with a little locket fell out. I opened the locket, inside was a picture of me and Draco on the day we met when we where 7. Like all the other magical pictures this one was moving. Me and Draco where laughing and dancing around in Diagon Alley outside the pet store. In the background Chris was yelling at a shop keeper.

Why do you have to be so damn sweet? I thought.

I put the locket around my neck. I remembered the day clearly we had bumped into each other outside Gringotts Bank while Chris had taken the devils inside to get money out. We had hit it of insistently we'd ran around Diagon Alley causing trouble. In till Chris found us ...it had been so funny.

**Chapter 4: 4 Friends united again.**

2 hours later I was walking up the steps of Hogwarts and though the giant doors into the great hall. As always the great hall was lit up with floating candles and the ceiling was impersonating the clear night sky. I smiled it felt good to be back. I was walking towards a free place at the Griffendor table when I heard somebody call "Jazzy!" next thing I knew that somebody had picked me up and spun me around. When I got put down again I found out who that somebody was. "FRED!" I cried and hugged him tightly. I hadn't seen him since I visited the Weasley's house for the first month of the summer holidays. I pulled away "I've missed..." I got out before somebody else picked me up from behind and spun me around again. "GEORGE!" I yelled. I grinned at him when he put me down. I couldn't believe how tall they'd gotten next to them I felt so young and small even though they where only two years older then me. "JAZZY!" Taylor yelled. He gave me a hug almost killing me AGAIN. Taylor is one of my best friends. Fred, George, me and him fight boredom together we're the pranksters of Hogwarts. "I've missed you guys sooooo much. And George you almost killed me don't hug me so tight." I said grinning. "Yes ma'am. Wait why did you call me George? I'm Fred." He said. "No, you're not. You're George. You can't fool me." I said happy to have them back. "Seriously how can you tell us apart all the time? You've only know us for 3 years. Our mother has know us our whole lives and she can't do it." Fred said. I laughed "That's for me to know and you guys to wonder..." I said cheekily. They laughed and hugged me again. "Oh by the way thanks for the sweets I gave them to a few Muggle kids... you should have seen their faces, it was priceless." I said as we sat down. "Oh year and there's something I want to show you guys..."I said smiling evilly. "Oooo she's got that look, this is gonna be good.." Taylor said. "What look?" I asked.

"You know.." Fred and George said together. "When you smile evilly..." Fred said. "And your eyebrows go up and down..." George said. "And your eyes start to sparkle.." Taylor said. "You kidding? Her eyes aways sparkle thats what makes her so pretty." George said nudging me jokingly. I blushed " right back at you dude" I said we laughed. After Dumbledore made his announcement my friends started eating. I was still a bit shocked about the kiss so I didn't eat anything. I planned to sneak down to the kitchen later to get some food when I could. "So you still got a crush on the slime ball Malfoy?" Taylor asked. "Sure...It's in my suitcase.." I said not really listening. "Gazing at Malfoy, not listening to anything we say..." George said. "Yep, shes still into him" Fred and George said together. "What? No, I'm not into him I'm...ummm..I.." I stammered blushing. "It's OK Haley, I've got a crush on Lavender, Fred's got a crush on Angelina and Georgie here has a crush on Alicia so you can like Malfoy even if he is a filthy slime ball." Taylor said giving me a hug. "err thanks I guess" I answered. "You know what I gonna call it a night I'm tiered" I said yawning. "awww is the little Trouble bubble tiered?" Fred asked nudging me. "Shut it" I said jokingly "Night" I got up and headed out of the great hall. When I got into the Griffendor common room I saw that I was the only one there I smiled and jumped onto my favorite sofa, Slowly my eyes started to close but I was jerked awake again by a weird noise "What the hell..." I said pulling out my wand "Aguamenti" I yelled sending a jet of water in the direction of the noise "aaaaahhhh" Someone yelled. I knew that voice "Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked running over to him. "And how did you get here?" I asked helping him up. "I came here to see you of course I tried waiting for you in the girls dorms but I couldn't get up" He said sounding annoyed. "Anyway I came to give you this." He said grinning putting his hand in his pocket. I blushed "you don't need to get me anything else." I said smiling. "What do you mean?" He asked looking at his empty hand. "You left me this in the train" I said showing him the locket. "awwww man it must have fallen out of my pocket I wanted to give it to you in person. I'm sorry" He said looking embarrassed. He looked so cute. "No, don't be sad it's really sweet I don't care how you give it to me. It's beautiful and I love it." I said."Glad you like it" he said giving me a hug. "You should go people are coming" I said. "Good night Jazzy" He said. "Night" I said going up the stairs to the girls dorm.


End file.
